(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device for instillation. More particularly, the invention relates to a heating device for injecting an instillation liquid, a blood transfusion liquid and or the like into a blood vessel of a patient at an optimum temperature.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional technique for heating an instillation liquid or blood transfusion liquid and injecting the heated liquid into a blood vessel of a patient, a liquid feed pipe is passed through a warm water tank to heat the liquid passing therethrough up to an appropriate temperature. According to this conventional technique, a large-size heating device must be used for heating water in the warming tank, and therefore, it takes time to get ready for instillation. Further, handling or transferring of the heating device is very troublesome.